


Nightcap

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: The Dead Files (TV) RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: The missing sex from Sometimes Spirit Guides Only Laugh. Because what even am I doing with my life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronBat99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBat99/gifts).



The beginning of the moment was indistinct, but when Amy noticed it, her gaze was locked with Steve's, and the tension in the room was building. She knew it was reaching that point where it has to break, one way or another, and she opened her mouth, about to excuse herself, and stood. Steve stood with her, and in the next moment, their mouths were fused together, her fingers digging into the back of his neck, his at her hips, both pulling each other closer.

She moaned around his tongue, and felt the vibration of his answering groan. The room's tiny table dug into her backside as she was pressed against it, and she made a sound of discomfort before she was lifted onto the surface, her knees pressed apart by Steve's body. Despite the lack of direct pressure against her, the simple act of having her legs spread with a man's body between them made her moan again, her center clenching with need and back arching.

Breathing heavily, Steve pulled back slightly, asking, "Are yo-ooooooo..." He trailed off as Amy took the space and opportunity to yank her silky shirt over her head, dropping it onto the floor and leaning back on her hands, one eyebrow raised and a challenging look in her eyes. Steve's own gaze flicked back and forth between her face and her chest, before he said a mental 'fuck it' and reach around her for the clasp of her bra, flinging the item behind him once he got it off her. And then her chest was gloriously exposed, small pink nipples hard and tight from the chill in the room and the arousal coursing through her. Without waiting for further encouragement, Steve slid one big hand around Amy's waist, the other planted on the table for balance, and dipped his head, immediately wrapping his lips around one nipple.

Amy hissed in a sharp breath, arching more deeply to press her breast closer to Steve's sucking mouth. "Yes, fuck," she whispered, the fingers of one hand burrowing into his hair, fingers flexing against his scalp as she held him against her.

Sucking sloppily at her, Steve pulled her hips to the edge of the table, pressing firmly between her thighs and growling slightly at the pressure against his erection.

"Fuck," Amy groaned again, fervently, and rolled her hips. Getting impatient after only a few moments, she pushed him back from her and hopped off the table. "You're over-dressed," she stated, even as she reached for the button and zipper of her jeans.

"Not for long," Steve assured her, quickly fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Within  a minute, both were bare, and Amy pushed him down onto the bed with a hand in the middle of his chest. Steve watched that dark eyes as she climbed over him, her lips twisted in an enticing smirk. With a glance down at his dick, she lowered her head, dragging her tongue from base to tip as she crawled up his body. The sensation exploded through Steve, and he squeezed his eyes shut, head thudding back against the mattress. It almost made him miss the moment when Amy sank down on him, and he opened his eyes just in time to see the expression of bliss cross her face as she gasped and groaned as he filled her.

Steve's hands came up to grip her thighs tightly, holding her in place once she settled against him. "Jesus Christ, Ame," he swore tightly.

Biting the inside of her lip, Amy replied with a high-pitched "Mm-hmm," and rolled her hips. Steve's grip loosened on her thighs only to slid up to her hips, her ass, up her body to cup her breasts, anywhere he could reach, he touched. When he began to roll Amy's nipples between his fingertips, she arched her back sharply, head falling back, mouth open, moaning loudly. Using her hands splayed across Steve's chest for balance and leverage, she began to move against him harder and faster, chasing her own building orgasm.

"Shit," Steve bit out tightly, grabbing her hips and holding her still as he jerked up into her, his own climax rushing through him.

Amy let out a frustrated whine, but as Steve finally moved one hand to where they were joined, it turned into a cry of pleasure, her body shuddering and shivering both with her own peak and at the sensation of Steve's heated release filling her.

After a few moments of rocking shakily against him, Amy shifted away, unhappy at the emptiness that followed, but unable to hold herself up any longer.

As they laid beside each other on the bed, both trying to catch their breath, Steve lets out a slight chuckle. "Hot damn."

**Author's Note:**

> I've NEVER facepalmed and muttered "OMG what am I doing" so much when writing smut. I think it's been too long since I've written RPF. Also my current big fandom RPF-shames, so there's that.
> 
> Also apologies for the last few paragraphs, I'm falling asleep and just wanted to get this done LOL


End file.
